


Forever and For Always

by ZapBaggo



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, I needed to write this, I'm not over this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapBaggo/pseuds/ZapBaggo
Summary: He and Demetri had always made the same promise to each other; but what happened when the promise was finally broken?





	Forever and For Always

It was killing him; being forced to wait until he was given the order, that he would be given permission to finally get his hands on the Cullen family and end them. It was such a shame that he would have to kill Bella, immortality truly did suit her. Apparently, Edward had managed to catch that little thought of his, the cool, frustrated look on the younger vampire’s face would have caused Felix to let out a laugh if it hadn’t been such a serious situation. Did he believe them about their case, that this child had truly been born, not bitten? It wasn’t his place to make such a decision, and he truly didn’t give a fuck on it. He came here for a fight and that’s what he would be getting. Feeling like someone was watching him, crimson hues flickered from where the opposing vampires and wolves were located, and found themselves settling on a familiar face standing near Master Marcus. 

Demetri. Their eyes locked on each other’s for a moment, partaking in a silent conversation. The Volturi had participated in many battles; and the same promise was always made; to have each other’s back, to protect and defend, and the most important part; to always go back home with each other, alive. Sempre e per sempre. Demetri nodded his head, and Felix followed in suit before their eyes both landed on the scene that was happening before them. It seemed to happen so fast, and it was to his surprise that the smallest Cullen sibling, Alice, had made the first move, which escalated with Master Aro clutching Carlisle’s decapitated head in his hand. That was their sign. Letting out somewhat of a roar, Felix bolted forward, dark cape flying from the speed, looking like an angel of death; one gone, two gone, three gone. The battle wasn’t going completely as he had anticipated. 

The Cullen Clan was /actually/ doing a decent job in defending themselves, and that was so fucking frustrating to him, but alas, he had some bodies to take his frustrations out on. His attention was taken away from the vampire in his hand when he felt the ground begin to rumble, and it was to his surprise that it began to sink in; numerous vampires from their side were falling to their deaths, but he managed to leap back in time. His eyes shifted to look over towards the direction Demetri was in, and a proud, somewhat narcissistic grin formed on his lips. He was doing /so/ well in battle, and he was finally getting what he had been craving for so long, to kill Edward Cullen. And then it happened, Demetri managed to force Edward back into where the Earth had separated. 

Their eyes locked again for a second, and his grin slipped into a smile; his eyes said it all. ‘I love y-‘, his thoughts were cut off by the sound of a loud bang, and a figure bursting out from the ground. The look on Demetri’s face as he turned around, that look was what stayed permanently on his face when his head was dropped a few feet from where his body had landed. Dead. 

Demetri was gone; he had been killed, taken away from the Volturi, /from him/. Colors seemed to fade from his view, and all he could see was red, it didn’t matter who his hands went around, all it mattered was that someone died by his hands, that he caused someone else the pain that he felt. The pain to lose someone you loved. 

It was minutes later until he noticed all those who were deceased; his Masters’ were dead, both twins, most of the guard staff was completely ripped to shreds; his family was gone, he was practically alone now in a field of death and despair. So, he stopped, dropping the now limp body that he had been holding onto the ground. He had nowhere to go, no one to go to, he was utterly by himself. And there he was, hunkering over the body of Demetri, watching as two of the wolves made their way towards him. 

“You broke our promise first, so I suppose I’ll have to call you out on it when I see you again.” He murmured under his breath, finally closing his eyes. “Ti vedo presto, mio amore. Sempre e per sempre.” The howling of the wolves was the last thing that he heard before the sound of snarling and sharp teeth in his pale flesh took over all of his senses.

**Author's Note:**

> Sempre e per sempre = Forever and for always.
> 
> Ti vedo presto, mio amore = I will see you soon, my love.
> 
> Let me know if any of you have requests! 
> 
> I hope you all liked it!


End file.
